


Tales from the Darkside

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Mind Control, Multi, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: My entries for darkvoltronweek which runs from Jan 13th to the 20th!





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm participating in DVW, with small drabbles! I love exploring and seeing others explore darker themes to this fandom as it has a lot of potential for darkness, imo.
> 
> This first chapter, and the second, are the only ones connected! Other will be their own things with the prompt of my choice. This drabbled was inspired by hardlynotever's art here-http://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/152407018000/a-vague-continuation-of-the-doodle-of-lance
> 
> If you couldn't tell, I really love their art ;; So yeah, thank you so much to them for being a huge inspiration!!

Blues were always the most adaptable paladins. They were a malleable bunch and could easily work with their lions and Blue herself was the most adaptable lion - accepting of new paladins and easy to work with. So in Haggar’s mind, there was no doubt that this would be a success. She had far too many upsets as of late and she was sure Lord Zarkon was tiring of such, but this… oh, this, would work.

Her eyes glinted as she watched the pod, the suspension bubbled as the lifeform within opened its eyes - barely, but it was still looking out at her, unaware of the tubing connecting it to not only keep it alive, but connect it to Haggar’s greatest achievement, sans her ex-Champion. It was a magnificent robeast, transformed to be more than that - transformed into a vessel. It’s quad eyes glowed purple from within the tube as well, becoming aware as its paladin did. It would be time to release them onto the universe soon enough, but not yet… not yet.

—

This presence… felt like Blue… but it wasn’t, it wasn’t Blue that was attached to him. What was this?

What was worming its way into his mind? What was this creature clawing at his insides?

Lance wanted to scream, wanted to fight back.

But he couldn’t, he couldn’t… he could not…

He wanted to scream, to rip away from this intrusive feeling that kept pushing into his mind.

His skin crawled as he could do nothing but accept it.

—

Zarkon stood outside of the suspension glass, his eyes focused on not the magnificent robeast, but an entirely different beast - one he’d never thought would be of use, or in his hands. He watched the way brown hair swirled in the suspension waters, brown face placid and unaware of him. He felt Haggar’s presence approach, his eyes squinting at her reflection.

“How did you obtain the blue paladin?”

“With patience and perseverance, my lord emperor Zarkon.”

Zarkon did not say anything to that, instead, he merely kept watch of the blue paladin as it floated there, connected to the new lion - a lion of Galra design. They’d have their own paladin and without the blue paladin they would not be able to form Voltron. At least, for now… Zarkon knew how Blues worked, how Blue herself worked. They’d be without paladin for now, but that would not last for long.

However, this blue paladin… would work to their advantage.

Zarkon sneered.

—

The presence was no longer a blight, but a comfort. The clawing was a soft pawing now, as if trying to keep him in check, so he wouldn’t lose himself.

He could feel his conscious swim everyday, making it closer to shore each day. He fought against the waves, wanting to wake, but being pushed back with the push and pull of the sea. His mind cried out as the dark ocean of his mind continued to pull him further from land.

—

“He’s ready.”

—

When the blue paladin was released, he fell limply into Zarkon’s arms - who hadn’t intended to catch him and had intended to let him drop to the floor like a ragdoll, but with the frame against his, Zarkon found himself merely looking down at the alien in his arms - small and fragile compared to his race, but interestingly beautiful. The weak human was beautiful if not anything else - just like Alteans.

He watched as eyes opened - Zarkon wasn’t sure what the original paladin’s eyes had been, but the shade of Galra yellow infesting his entire eyes made Zarkon pleased.

“Hello, my paladin.”

—

“What is that?”

Green jolted as it was hit with another beam from a strange looking lion - a massive purple and white thing, it’s movements faster than anything they had encountered.

“I don’t know, but whatever it is, we need to be careful.” instructed Shiro, who was watching the lion screech, it keeping up an offensive approach, heading towards him now. The odd lion almost dwarfed the black lion - looming over it as its cannons charged. Red managed to push Black out of the way and they sped away from the beam. The enemy lion screeched.

“We need to find Lance! We won’t be able to be careful with that as an objective.” pointed out Keith, his eyes narrowed.

“But we must keep our safety in mind, Keith.” came another voice, and the enemy lion focused on it - the Blue lion was approaching, yellow behind it.

For a moment, the aggressive enemy lion faltered, but then it was back to full strength again and more vicious than before, heading straight for the Blue lion.

“Allura, watch out!”

—

They could work without him.

They were better off without him.

They didn’t need him.

Fine.

He didn’t need them either.

—

“You did well, my paladin.”

The Galra paladin didn’t say anything, merely breathed out a sigh as clawed fingers carded through his hair, his head resting on a large thigh. He blinked, looking down at the captive paladin, a paladin of Voltron - a paladin that had betrayed him, casted him aside as if he were worth nothing, replaceable in all rights.

Zarkon continued to pet his paladin. “With the capture of the Red paladin, it is all over for Voltron.”

The Galra paladin was vaguely aware of the red paladin saying something - those passionate eyes burning, a passion the Galra paladin once had remembered, but now was like a distant memory, blurred and faded. He sneered as he watched Galra soldiers take hold of the Red paladin, dragging him off into who knows where.

Zarkon tipped the Galra paladin’s chin, making him look at him.

“Bring me the Black paladin and my lion, and you will be rewarded greatly, my paladin.”

The Galra paladin’s eyes glowed purple, his lips still twisted in that smirk, his voice sounding through the room.

“Yes, my Lord Emperor Zarkon.”


	2. Corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is a continuation of the last one, but 3-7 will not be the same plot :)

They had wanted to save Lance, that had been the mission, but that hadn’t panned out the way they had planned - not at all. When Keith had been captured, it had been a hard blow - not only could they not form Voltron without a Red paladin, but Red was obstinate and would not allow just anyone to pilot her - even if they could manage Coran in Blue, Red would not accept Allura. It would take time for that and time wasn’t something they had.

But when the Galra lion had showed up, roaring that unsettling shrill sound, they knew they were in trouble - even more so when the Galra lion managed to capture Shiro. But Shiro had a plan. He would allow himself to be captured to save not only Keith but Lance as well. He could do this. He knew Galra ships like the back of his hand, he would be able to find his teammates and he would break free with them.

Every thing would work out fine.

—

The black paladin wasn’t resisting, he was simply letting him and Black be transported.

The Galra paladin wasn’t sure what the man had planned, but whatever. It didn’t matter. What mattered was Lord Zarkon would be pleased with him. He’d praise his Galra paladin.

A smile stretched against lips, excitement charting through his veins.

He couldn’t wait for his reward.

—

The moment Shiro stepped out of Black, the hairs on his arm and back of his neck stood - the familiar sight of a Galra ship always did that to him, memories still so vivid that it made him want to hurl. But he pressed on, he had to - he had to find Keith and Lance, get them out of here. He didn’t want them to face the things he had to face while in Galra captivity.

He had expected to be thrown into a jail cell, he had expected he’d have to wait for a time he could break out.

But instead, he found himself watching the large Galra lion’s mouth open and its pilot stepping out. A large wire connected to his spine, connecting them to their lion. It released with a hiss, but the paladin appeared to be unaffected by it, instead they approached Shiro. Their helmet glinted - hiding their features. They moved fluidly and quick - taking hold of Shiro’s arms, binding them at the wrists. Shiro frowned at the paladin, at their height and frame. A strange prickle ran down his spine as he allowed himself to be lead by this short Galra. Well, shorter than most Galra he’d met.

A foreboding feeling filled him as he was lead to where Zarkon was, forced to his knees by Galra soldiers. He watched as the paladin damn near skipped to Zarkon, falling to his knees before the Galra Emperor.

“I have brought you the black paladin, and his lion, my lord emperor.”

That voice.

Shiro felt sweat accumulate and dry cold on his now pale face.

No…. No!

“You please me, my paladin.”

The paladin removed his helmet, brown hair - longer than what Shiro remembered, cascaded down. The Galra paladin preened as Zarkon gripped those strands - not hard, but commanding, bringing the paladin up into his lap. Shiro’s stomach bottomed out at the sight of Zarkon pulling Lance into his lap, the old blue paladin pliant and willing against him.

Zarkon turned him over, making him sit in his lap, but face toward Shiro. Shiro felt his eyes sting at the sight of Lance. A part of him was of course relieved to see him alive, but the sight of those glowing purple eyes - the sight of that crooked grin, those bruises… oh god, Lance… he could have saved him from this earlier, they could have fought harder to find him rather than just allow Allura to pilot the Blue lion.

Shiro yelled.

—

How noisy, thought the Galra paladin, leaning into his lord emperor’s touch, watching the black paladin thrash against the soldiers.

The black paladin appeared to be very upset, it was kind of comical, really. Why fight? He was before the lord emperor - there was no need to fight. If he’d just give in, just listen - he’d find out just how rewarding it could be, just how gracious Lord Emperor Zarkon could be.

The Galra paladin moaned, grinning at the feel of blood welling on his shoulder where his Lord Emperor had bit into him, gracing him with his marks.

Just give in and let yourself fall, Black paladin.

It would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Rating, Warnings, and Tags may change depending on how the next prompts go >.>~! I also titled this based off of one of my favorite horror anthology shows <3 Most of them are pretty cheesy episodes(it was an 80s-early 90s show), but there are a few shining ones!


End file.
